


Christmas Explosion

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 5: Decorations





	Christmas Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 5  
> This one is shortest and sucks since I'm tired but I wanted to get it out there today.

See now, Nick didn’t mind Christmas. 

He just thought a lot of Christmas things were ridiculous. Like the music, decorations either inside or outside, caroling, kids sitting on Santa's lap. 

So, he never bothered to decorate any place he’s had over the years and had planned his apartment to stay that way this year.

Until he walked in to see Christmas decorations lining his apartment as if a theme store exploded. 

“Ellie?” Nick called out in confusion, placing his bag down beside the door. 

The blonde in question came out from the hallway leading to his bathroom and bedroom. Nick raised an eyebrow at her Christmas sweater, Santa hat, reindeer slippers, and tree decorated leggings. Even she looked like a theme store exploded on her.

“What...in the hell-” Nick gestured towards his apartment. “-happened here.”

Ellie grinned. “Your apartment needed some Christmas spirit!”

“And that involved you flooding my place with decorations-” He raised an eyebrow at her outfit choice. “-or dressing yourself up for the occasion?” 

She looked down at herself. “What’s wrong with my outfit? It’s festive.” 

“It’s just a little...much?” Nick said slowly, waiting for her reaction.

Instead of getting mad or insulted, she only shrugged. “You're just jealous you don't have reindeer slippers.” 

Nick chuckled. “Yes..that’s it.”

She grinned, giving him a quick kiss. 


End file.
